One Week
by MakiLovesYou
Summary: Fem! Ryoma. Ryoko was now 16 years of age. Her no-hormone streak is bound to end eventually, right? Fuji was determined to be the one to trigger it.
1. It is Time

Me: THANK YOU FOR CLICKING THIS LINK~! However, the rating T will only be for the first 3 or so chapters. So kids and kids at heart! Please don't follow this story.  
Fuji: Sa... as for the others, we do hope you enjoy. *smiles*  
Me: Pervert. (I agree with him though

And please review! :D)

**oxoxo**

**CHAPTER 1: It is time**

* * *

An accident. That was what it was.

I watched with various emotions as I watched Ryoko and Tezuka fall on the ground. At first, I was worried if they got hurt. But now, seeing their position... being, Tezuka directly at the top of her and the only thing separating them were her petite arms on his shoulders.

It was because of those freshmen. They were now in High School but they were still just as clumsy, if not worse. The other two, not on the floor, are just in the wrong place in the wrong time. In my perspective, anyway.

As seconds past and they are not moving..., I felt my blood boil. And I could feel my insides boiling with insanity when I saw them _blush_. Ryoka and Tezuka don't _blush_. They just don't. And I just realized how much effect simple things like these has on me. It's disconcerting.

"Are you alright?" I asked with the tone that most would expect from me. It certainly brought the two back to reality. They were staying in that position much too long. Tezuka quickly apologized and stood up while I guided Ryoka up. I love the feel of her skin. If only it was warm because of _him_.

"Hai." they answer simultaneously and look away from each other. I find my eyes twitching. I had watched Ryoko patiently all these years and she had not shown any trace of hormones. And now that she did it was because of an unfortunate _accident_ with another man.

"F-Fuji?" This time, I was pulled to reality. "You can let go now."

She blushes for Tezuka but not for me?

NO.

I will not have that.

.

.

TBC

**xoxo**

That concludes the first chap! It will also be the shortest I promise! Please write below your thoughts. I would love to receive all your feedbacks! hehe


	2. Let's Have a Deal

Me: Thanks for reading! I have good, or bad, news! xD M rated stuff will start at Chapter 4. I don't want to rush, as much as I'm itching to write those stuff. hehe. I want the pace to be better after all.

Hope y''all like it and please leave a review before you go. Thanks!

oxoxo

**CHAPTER 2:  
Let's have a Deal**

oxoxo

I felt the cold night breeze as I took my night jog. I let my mind wander as I did so, as it was a routine anyway. However, there was something different that night, I kenw..., something wonderfully different.

"Yo."

I turned to a very familiar voice and smiled, closing my eyes after it widened instantaneously. "Echizen." I said and she raised her hand as a greeting. "You jog at night as well?"

"Sometimes." She shrugged. "When I find the willpower."

"Hmn." I only said, but inside I could feel myself boiling and thanking kami-sama for the coincidence. "Wanna go with me?" She smiled. So pretty.

"Uhn."

oxoxo

We ended up in a court, or rather I led her there, and we were the only ones there. We had the courts, as I had her, all to ourselves. "Wanna play?" I asked. It had been a while, and I know she would not refuse.

"You're on."

And the game began.

And I honestly thought it was like that of our first-Thrilling. But this was different.

It was so much more.

Which was odd as we only exchanged light rallies and occasional techniques. I couldn't help but notice how much she grew. Her longer hair, the curves that made it a challenge to look away, her naturally red lips... _everything_. He always found her beautiful, but she did puberty even better.

So distracting...

I mentally shook my head. She'd be offended if I didn't try harder. So I did.

Tried harder to look at the tennis ball, that was.

oxoxo

"Mada Mada Dane." Were her words. She knew we weren't serious so she didn't really think much of my loss, and my seeming lack of ability that night. She walked to the nearby bench to take some rest. I passively followed her, as I would do anywhere she went.

Ryoko opened her bottle of water and drunk some. I was about to do the same. But I realized I already drunk my bottle empty. I was about to put it back to my small bag when I felt something cold gently touch my arm.

"Here" She offered hers and my eyes widened a bit. I gladly, even if I admit I was a tad shy, took it. Seriously. Opening its lead and slowly lifting it up my mouth was like a small ceremony. It was pathetic, but I couldn't help it.

_An Indirect kiss_. I drank, gulped, and even (pervertedly) tried to taste her. If an indirect kiss could get my insides boiling like this, I couldn't even imagine how a real kiss-and from the girl I love-would feel like.

As I drank, I let my eyes steal a glance at her. She looked apathetic. I was disappointed but what do I expect? This was Ryoko.

But then I remember that blush caused by Tezuka.

I handed her over her bottle with a small thanks. I watched her drink the rest of the bottle and even watched the few droplets of water slip down and glide down her chin..., and then down her neck. I wanted to see where it went next.

"What do you think of Tezuka?"

She gagged her water. I flinched in surprise and she coughed the unwanted water out her lungs. "Gomen."

"What was that question?"

I frowned at that. Ryoko, if she was her normal self, wouldn't have reacted that way. She say something like 'he's the captain', 'he's a good player', or something objective. I disliked that reaction. It made me feel uncomfortable and imbalanced.

"What was with the over-reaction?"

"I..."

"Do you like Tezuka?"

"What?" She said as if I was the most idiotic person she saw that day. Again. She did like him, I know it.

"Do you?" I said. "Romantically."

She paused to stare at me. I opened my eyes and stared back making her flinch even more. "No." She answered. But I knew it wasn't the truth. She wasn't lying either, for she probably was unsure of what she felt.

And I was not about to let those feelings blossom.

"What if I told you I liked you? As a woman?"

"Are you serious?"

Well, that hurt. I wish I could entice more emotional feelings within her, even if just a fraction of what she could do to me. I stared back and let my eyes tell her I was dead serious..., and her eyes widened immediately. Slowly-that faint shade of pink adorned her cheeks. I was embarrassed, but the sight made me happy.

"...y-you're joking." She said, more to herself than to me. I leaned closer.

"Want me to prove it?"

Her eyes widened and she whipped her head to me by reflex. I took advantage and pressed my lips against hers.

She flinched and tried to push me away. I was frozen in place from utter ecstasy. My first kiss, and from the one I love. I'm sure she could hear my heart beating. _Why wouldn't she feel the same? _

I wanted my feelings to pass through her so badly.

So I deepened my kiss. I licked her lips and she gasped in response. I took the opportunity, as I mustered all the courage I had, and tasted the insides of her mouth. I could feel her strength against me fading, and I had no idea that it would make feel _this_ much relieved.

She tasted so divinely _good_. I continued to ravage her mouth like a hungry beast..., which I probably was. If I didn't need oxygen I could go on doing this to her forever. But we were human. We needed to breathe.

We parted and I stared at her. She was staring at me with utter confusion. I gulped to retain my composure. It was hard. She was so _red_. Her eyes were dilated. Her lips puffy, and even seductively open as if they were inviting him to enter again.

It should be a sin to be so beautiful.

However, I managed to stop myself from attacking again. I needed to give her space to breathe. "I know you don't feel the same way." I said seriously and leaned down so I could speak to her ears. "But I will change that." before unconsciously licking her ears.

_"Ah_" Came from her mouth. _Kami_. I loved that sound more that I imagined. She quickly regained her feist and glared at me. But before she could push me away, I licked it again. She involuntarily let out another seductive moan, and I found myself licking her south all the way to her neck. "F-Fuji-senpai... _stop it_." She breathed and I did as I was told, as much as I didn't want to.

Anything for _her_.

But I couldn't part with her yet, so I just rested my forehead to hers so that I could stare into her eyes with my cerulean ones, as hard as it was. "Please allow me to try."

She stared at me in deep ponder. I could tell she was trying to think straight, after all I did, and for that I'm thankful. I didn't want to pressure her like this; but she was falling for someone else. I had to start moving.

But she glared at me again.

"You're a jerk." She said and stood up and walked away from me.

"Ryoko." _Damn. _Even calling her her given name made me feel like I was in heaven. How could she expect me to leave her alone? "Please." She stopped herself and turned her head slightly towards my direction.

"One week." I said. "Let me try."

"What?"

"You will let me do as I want, but I promise to stop if you say you dislike it." I said. "And if you still don't have feelings for me after a week; I will accept my loss." I said and walked in closer.

"Will you have this deal with me?"

oxo

**TBC**

xox

Yay! Chapter 2 done! I would love to read what you put in below. Please and thank you! I'll update as soon as I can. Reviews motivate every writer to write and write so please!


	3. Day 1

Me: Thanks for reading this far!  
Fuji: Yes please. And now I want to read the rest.  
Me: hai, hai~! Enjoy everyone! :D And please review!

oxoxo

**CHAPTER 3:  
Day 1**

oxoxo

SEIGAKU

She avoided my gaze during the game, and as much as it hurt, I couldn't blame her.

We both acted like nothing went on between us that day, but my mind certainly wasn't doing the same. Her face, her moans, _everything_ about her kept appearing in my head. Over and over... so vividly. If only-

"Fujikooo!"

"Hai, Eiji?"

"What were you thinking about?" Eiji asked and stared at whatever I happened to be staring at. The wall.

"The wall. I like the color."

"Ohhh."

I smiled. Eiji believed in me so much.

If only Ryoko was the same.

"Anyway, I heard we won't be having after-school classes?" He said gleefully. Apparently, Oishi went by when he was in his reverie. "Looks like the school council has a meeting! Wanna eat ice cream afterwards?"

I normally would've agreed. But I could waste no time..., at least for this week. And I thought it would be good to tell my best friend that, at least. "Gomen ne Eiji... but something came up and I have to deal with it for a week." I said. "It's personal though." I cut him off before he could ask.

I smiled empathically after I saw his sad face. "I'll tell you after. Promise."

"YAY!" He said and hugged me.

"Good luck!"

And it was so interesting how he knew I needed it.

oxoxo

I watched her practice against the wall even when everyone was already home. She's such a dedicated player. It was one of the reasons I fell for her. Just one. There had been infinitely many reasons for it.

And I knew that since she was a girl; her body wasn't as strong as the others so she had to train even harder. I wanted to be able to openly support her, and not just as a teammate. I wanted to be her pillar. I really did.

"Need a training practice?"

"Last time we did so, it didn't end up well." She said without looking.

"You realize it's Day 1 isn't it?" He said, and recalled she made no answer. "Silence meant yes."

"Oi, oi." She halted and looked at him. In the end, a frown was there and she did not bother to hide it. Not that she ever did. (And yet that was another thing that attracted him to her). And I wanted to know if she would bother hiding her blushes from here on in.

"Or did you want me to pester you the rest of my stay? Or maybe even after I graduate. Your choice."

She pondered for a bit. And after a while she looked at me with determination. "You promise to move on after a week?" I nodded, acting unfazed. And I knew it was nearly impossible but I will try.

"Let's play then."

"I changed my mind." I said after that, "I don't want to play tennis."

"What?"

I looked at the sky and acted as if I was musing, and then I looked at the sky before I walked closer to her. Leaning down just enough to her ears, making sure her sensitive ears (I felt too proud knowing that) could feel his breath. "Ever heard of making out?"

She blushed. I was thankful for the mass media.

I smiled and opened my eyes so I could see her face even more clearly and registered all the details, the signs of reactions towards me, in her face while they were still there. He stepped forward and raised my hand so I could touch her warming cheek.

"Shall we?"

.

"I refuse." were her first words after a long amount of seconds later.

"You know... a lot of kids nowadays make out even when they are not dating. Why should we be hipsters?"

"No."

"It's not like you dislike it the last time we did so."

"Shut up."

I followed her. Slowly, her pace started increasing and the next thing we knew we were practically running along the corridor that afternoon. I finally caught her hand, but then we heard sounds from above. There was still the last batch of people to leave school.

I pulled her in a room, which I realized was a... storage area.

Hmn.

...

What is he doing?

He was pinning me to the door, then, and since he wasn't moving I thought he was just listening for the people. I had better hearing so I heard they were gone faster, and was sure of it. "They're gone." I said, and tried to push him away. It seemed that he finally realized that, with the door's leaf, he was sandwiching me.

"Sorry." He said and I started pulling the door when he closed it again. I cursed weak my body. And the annoyance showed in my face.

"Do you find me disgusting, Ryoko?" He said out-of-nowhere making my eyes widen as I gaped at him. He looked so... hurt, and I felt guilty. I didn't know what to say..., but the truth. I looked away.

"...No."

"Why do you refuse so much though?" I did not answer. "It's not like you'll fall for me if we kiss. It's not like we're... dating. I know you don't like me the same way I like you as well. " I said. "And it's pleasurable."

Silence ensued between us, before I finally got the sanity to speak. "Does it even work that way? I don't think so."

I heard a ironic chuckle. "Since when did working a certain way mean to you, Ryoko?" And there itwas again. Him calling my given name. I frowned. However, it wasn't that I hated him for calling me that. I hated the fact that I liked the sound of it. "I don't see the reason for your refusal. Do you not want to get this over with? It's only for a week."

My eyes widened even more and whipped my head to him in disbelief. "You'll be kissing me for a _week_?'

"Yes." He said bluntly. "But after a week you're free. And free from guilt that you never even gave me, a friend, a chance."

She stared at me in ponder and away. And then down to the floor. "Che."

"I'll take that as a yes?"

She shook her head.

"You know I can be quite... hardheaded. Maybe you'll need a restraining order to get me off your back." He said, and extended his hand to pin me against the door leaf.

I looked away with my eyebrows furrowed, thinking. Then I slowly looked up to him. Why was he doing all these? "Why do you even like me that way?" I asked genuinely. I knew hundreds of women would jump at him when they got the chance. Why _me_? The un-feminine girl who only thought about tennis. And I was frankly so sure I didn't want that to change.

Until now.

And then I looked at him and he had his eyes open completely, revealing those beautiful eye of his. It could melt other girls, why was he going such lengths to try the same to me.

"You don't know how charming you are, Ryoko." My throat went dry. Not that it wasn't before.

"But..."

He smiled at me. "This week... I promise to show you how much I am genuinely in love with you." He said and leaned down, our faces less than an inch apart. "One week. If you still wouldn't accept my feelings then I will back off. Perhaps even..."

"I may be able to move on."

With that, I decided to agree. Senpai deserved better than me, someone who could answer and be with him. But if I had to subject myself to this first, then I had to succumb.

I closed my eyes in embarrassment.

I felt him getting closer, very slowly, his breathing closer and closer, and I could feel myself warming up. And then he kissed my nose.

I opened my eyes to see if it was over, but it was wishful thinking. I found a smirk there after he kissed my nose, and I opened my mouth to ask when...

He took the chance to surprise me, and inserted his tongue inside my mouth.

_Shit_. I say mentally as he explored every crevice of my mouth, licking my teeth, and playing around with my passive tongue.

It felt so good. Fuji-senpai.

I feel so weak... yet I'm fine with it.

I paused at that, and tried to muse as he ravaged my insides. _What was I thinking?_

This was not me.

I can't let him dominate.

...

My eyes widened immediately at one movement of this beautiful girl in front of me. Ryoko... Ryoko was _kissing back_.

The feeling was indescribable, and I felt too happy to still be breathing.

But I answered her action slamming my lips onto hers even deeper, and changing the angle of my face so I had better access. Once again, I was able to taste every inch of her mouth. I played around with her tongue with mine and they danced-fighting for dominance. Kami it felt good.

But then to my surprise, her tongue started choreographing our dance. She was playing with him now, and it was electrifying.

Eventually we had to part for air, and I lost energy. I leaned down to let my forehead rest against hers. But there was more than that. I was tired of trying to control most of the hormones that kissed enticed. I needed self-control, more. But I kept my straight face, regardless.

"You kissed back." I smiled, stating the obvious and she blushed further but did not look away. "I can't let you dominate in everything can I?"

I laughed light-heartedly. "That's just like you."

And we kissed again. This time, there was more force, and by the gods I could feel I was losing myself at a rate I never forsaw.

I felt it harden enough so that I felt especially uncomfortable.

As our tongue danced, and my senses misplaced, I pushed her gently. We breathed, and she stared at me..., puzzled.

I stared at her flush face. Her mouth was slightly open, hungry for more. I wouldn't lie at how happy that made me, and this was a face I was sure I'd dream about every night.

But... I can't be greedy, not with her.

So I smiled at her and kissed her cheeks.

"We'll continue this tomorrow." I said teasingly, almost huffing, even when I was sweating and trying my best not to glomp her.

I took a deep breath and stepped back, and as much as I wanted to wait for her to absorb, my senses told me I had to part with her before I do anything more immoral.

"excuse me." I said, and she blinked, stepping aside looking quite befuddled.

And disappointed.

I knew I had to get out right then and there.

And I did.

.

.

TBC

...

Thanks again for reading! Hope you liked it and please review! I wanna hear what you think so much. It is what motivates me to write.


End file.
